


Tomorrow isn't Promised

by wlwdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eddie Diaz is in love with Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley is in love with Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Open to your interpretation - Freeform, Season 2 Finale Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdiaz/pseuds/wlwdiaz
Summary: What if Eddie was the one to get crushed under the ladder truck instead of Buck?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	Tomorrow isn't Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all like this! I had a fun time writing it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Buck didn’t really understand the meaning of the phrase “spend each day like it’s your last. Tomorrow isn’t promised”, until today.

The past couple of days had been tense, the bomber striking more frequently, Athena being put on that bombers list, the package showing up at her home mid-day. Michael had been the one to catch it, feeling unsure about how it looked, especially after the coverage on the news.

Buck didn’t really think anything of it, though, knowing that he and the 118 were safe (he would be wrong), and that they had nothing to worry about.

He wished he was right, wished that he hadn’t even thought it into existence. He knew that Bobby was most likely on the list, after he had announced it to the crew while eating lunch, but he thought they’d be safe, thought that they’d make it through the day and night without incident.

Oh, how he was wrong. He was standing outside with Athena and Bobby, their conversation light, not trying to attract anyone’s attention to them. He had felt uneasy, suddenly, his stomach tightening into knots, his hands becoming sweaty. He knew something was wrong, but he just couldn’t understand what. He didn’t know what could possibly be wrong.

That is, until the fire truck exploded, tipping over.

And there were three people inside.

One of them was Eddie.

Buck felt a scream build up in the back of his throat, Eddie’s name on the tip of his tongue, Bobby’s arms coming around him and holding him back.

“Eddie!” He heard himself yell, the man looking up at him, his body shaking from exertion, the ladder truck leaning all it’s weight onto one of his legs.

Buck tore his eyes away from the man, hearing another voice speak, the bomber’s voice.

Buck ended up tuning him out, though, his eyes focusing back on Eddie, how his face was contorted in pain, the color of his skin turning tan to pale in just a matter of seconds. Buck started to panic, his hands almost clawing at Bobby’s own hands, trying to get free. Bobby held onto him tighter though, not letting him move an inch.

“If he could do that to Eddie, think of what he could do to you if he moved.” Bobby said in a low voice, and Buck, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he got hurt or not, all he wanted to do was get to Eddie.

“I don’t care. Bobby, I don’t care! Let me go!” He heard his own voice break, the sound of it reaching Eddie, Eddie pulling his head up and shaking his head.

Buck wanted to scream at him, wring his neck for being so incredibly stupid with his actions, but… it wasn’t Eddie’s fault. _This_ wasn’t Eddie’s fault.

Buck felt the arms around him pull away, Bobby slowly walking towards the kid (the bomber, his mind supplied), his hands raised, speaking slowly. Buck wanted to wring his neck as well, the man was being stupid! But, lo and behold, Bobby was not, in fact, being stupid.

The kid, after Buck’s eyes caught up with the rest of him, was taken down and taken into police custody.

Buck, getting his footing again, tore away from the crowd around him, pushing and pulling people out of his way, finally reaching Eddie who had gone slack, his eyes slowly moving around him.

Buck didn’t know how much blood he had lost, didn’t know the extent of his injuries.

He just didn’t know.

He skidded down onto his knees next to Eddie, the man’s eyes looking up at him, filled with so much pain, and hurt, and sadness.

“I can’t go like this.” Eddie’s voice broke, wet, scared.

“It’s a good thing we’re not letting you then, huh?” Buck asked, his own voice shaking.

“Buck, I don’t know if I can stay awake any longer…” Eddie’s voice started trailing into a whisper.

Buck shook his head quickly, his hand going out, under Eddie’s coat, and taking his pulse.

Weak. But there.

“Ed’s, I need you to stay awake for me. Tell-tell me about Christopher, what’s he been doing in school lately? What about that new teacher he has?” Buck kept his voice loud, that way Eddie would be able to try and stay awake.

“Um… uh… he-he made you a new card… for your book… that you two started together… his new teacher is-is—Fuck!—alright, she’s kinda rude…” He said. One of the other paramedics was pulling at him, Eddie shaking his head quickly against the pain.

“Hey! Stop that! You’re making it worse!” Buck yelled at him, Bobby shooting him a look.

“Buck, we have to get this truck off of him.” Buck knew that, of course he did.

But he didn’t want Eddie in pain. Never.

Buck was about to ask how the fuck they were going to manage that, but, the whole townspeople crowded around the truck, Hen and Chimney directing them, Athena as well. Bobby looked Buck in the eyes, and Buck nodded.

He wasn’t leaving Eddie’s side, no matter what. He didn’t care if he had to be dragged away.

He clasped his hand in both of Eddie’s, Eddie flinching at any and all contact, looking up at Buck.

“I love you.” He said.

Buck smiled a bit, laughing softly at their given situation.

“I know. I love you too.”

Buck pulled Eddie after saying those words, Eddie screaming out in pain, Buck wanting to do nothing but bring him close and hold him, take care of him.

“It’s okay… it’s okay, shh…” He helped get Eddie up onto a stretcher, their hands never leaving the others, their eyes locked on one another.

“You’re gonna be okay, Ed’s… I’m here. I’m right here.”

They got Eddie loaded into the back of the ambulance, Eddie smiling up at Buck, and Buck suddenly was hit with a bad feeling.

He looked over at Eddie, only for Eddie to be staring at the ceiling.

The heart monitor went flat.


End file.
